Castle walls
by sheishardtohold
Summary: Un possibile sviluppo post finale della terza stagione. Un viaggio nel mondo interiore di Regina per scoprirne i suoi lati, i suoi sentimenti.


Regina si muove piano, scivola indietro. Le spalle alla porta. Muove la testa confusa, lascia scivolare lo sguardo. Prima su Emma. Poi su Robin – le sue braccia strette attorno al corpo di Marian e del piccolo Roland. Posa la mano sulla maniglia e un attimo dopo si ritrova sulle scale di Granny's. L'aria fredda le accarezza il viso, mentre si incammina per la strada. Rigida, i movimenti composti. Cammina piano. Si muove meccanicamente.

"Regina" le urla dietro. Il suo cuore perde un battito. Chiude gli occhi e lascia che il groppo in gola svanisca.

"Regina" mai le chiede di fermarsi. Chiama solo il suo nome.

Regina aumenta il passo appena sente Robin dietro di lei. Si scioglie – le gambe, le braccia, il corpo. Corre, corre a perdifiato – i capelli sul viso, le lacrime che le annebbiano la vista, le gambe che cedono. Vorrebbe dirgli di stare alla larga, di smetterla di avvicinarsi – stargli attorno ora è troppo doloroso. Vorrebbe urlargli contro di andarsene, piangergli in faccia, chiedergli perché – perché, anziché essere stata la sua seconda opportunità, è stata solo la sua seconda scelta. Una ruota di scorta, ecco quello che era stata per lui. Un "meglio che niente".

"No" esce leggero come un sospiro dalle labbra di Regina.

Robin le sta dietro, mentre rallenta il passo, stremata – stanca di correre, di scappare da tutti i suoi problemi. E ormai sono vicini. Regina lo sente – sente il suo respiro sul collo. Robin allunga la mano, tenta di afferrarle il braccio. Lei chiude gli occhi, si lascia sfuggire un respiro leggero prima di svanire dentro la sua nuvola viola. Robin resta immobile – il pugno serrato a mezz'aria a stringere la sua assenza.

Regina emette un suono soffocato prima di cadere rovinosamente a terra. Resta immobile qualche secondo aspettando che la fitta alla testa passi. Tossisce, porta il peso del suo corpo sui gomiti e lentamente si alza tenendosi la testa tra le mani.

"Fantastico!" esclama sarcastica, mentre allontana il dito dal taglio sul sopracciglio. I capelli, la sabbia, l'acqua salata bruciano a contatto con la ferita. Regina strizza gli occhi irritata, poi si siede composta – le gambe incrociate, la schiena dritta. Tenendo gli occhi chiusi, apre il palmo della mano lasciandolo scivolare lungo la ferita. Niente.

Regina spalanca gli occhi – in faccia un'aria confusa. Riprova. Richiude gli occhi, cerca la concentrazione. Niente. Nemmeno un misero sbuffo viola.

"Davvero" esclama sarcastica ad alta voce. Si alza in piedi e cammina avanti indietro per la spiaggia imprecando apparentemente verso il nulla. Si passa freneticamente le mani tra i capelli, emette un paio di versi rabbiosi e si avvicina al castello di Henry – il piccolo parco giochi dove suo figlio amava rifugiarsi da bambino. Prende a calci la sabbia, lascia sassi nel mare, tira pugni alle travi di legno, finché non sente il polso cedere. Emette un gemito di dolore, aprendo istintivamente il palmo della mano per dar vita ad una palla di fuoco. Niente – nessuna fiamma, nessuna magia. Regina appoggia la testa su una trave e lascia uscire tutta la sua frustrazione, la sua rassegnazione in un soffio a fior di labbra. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare lungo lo scivolo. Volta la testa sul lato sinistro – le mani in grembo. Fissa il mare immenso e pensa che vorrebbe essere come lui – calmo, in pace con se stesso, piatto.

"Trova la pace , Regina. Trova la pace" si dice piano, mentre nella sua testa sta lì, ferma, immobile, l'immagine di Robin che stringe Marian tra le sue braccia – che le bacia la fronte, mentre le sue mani la cercano freneticamente.

Una lacrima si fa strada prepotente lungo la guancia di Regina che mente anche a se stessa, dando la colpa al vento per gli occhi lucidi. Come se qualcuno fosse lì a guardare, come se dovesse nascondere la sua debolezza, come se non fosse sicura neanche in sua compagnia. Si ritrova a piangere in silenzio senza nemmeno rendersene conto – come se i suoi occhi avessero una vita propria, come se quel mare e quelle onde alimentassero il suo pianto. Si accarezza le braccia, si stringe tra sé e sé. Trema. Sussulta.

Tenta di capire com'è successo, quand'è successo che ha perso la magia nera. Quella bianca non la prende neanche in considerazione - ha appena perso l'amore, come potrebbe usarla? Ma la magia nera era un'altra questione. Lei si fidava della sua magia – la sua magia era la sua rabbia, il suo coraggio, la sua forza. Era tutto quello che aveva. Era lei, la rappresentazione di Regina – la Regina Cattiva che, ormai, di cattivo non aveva più nulla. Neanche più la sua magia nera.

Regina si massaggia piano le tempie, lascia scivolare le mani sul viso. Stanca, si trascina fino al mare e si lascia trasportare dal flusso d'acqua caldo. Regina si sente pesante – fuori, per i vestiti bagnati, dentro, per quell'anima così nera, così piena di dolore da non riuscire più a trovare spazio per un'ombra di vendetta. Solo dolore – solo dolore.

I raggi del sole che sta sorgendo, le illuminano gli occhi. Anche lei, pensa, vorrebbe rinascere come il sole. Solo luce – bianca, pura, senza macchia.

Le sue mani fluttuano leggere dentro e fuori dall'acqua. Cerca di lasciare andare, Regina – qualsiasi sentimento lei non riesca a gestire, qualsiasi emozione lei non riesca a classificare, la perdita di un amore, la perdita della sua magia. Regina tenta solo di lasciare andare tutto.

Respira piano – conta uno ad uno i suoi respiri, mentre la camicia azzurra aderisce completamente al suo corpo, rallentandola nei movimenti. Sussurra a denti stretti una vecchia ninna nanna che cantava sempre ad Henry per farlo riaddormentare dopo un brutto sogno. Distratta, non si accorge della mano che lentamente si avvicina. Ed ora è lì, minacciosa, sulla sua gola, sulle sue braccia e la tiene stretta. E la spinge verso gli abissi. Regina lotta, scalcia per allontanarla. Tira pugni al nulla e, quando apre gli occhi, ormai è già sott'acqua a dimenarsi contro un volto che non vede, contro mani sconosciute – contro un'ombra.

"Marian?" sussulta, ingoiando abbastanza acqua da farla trasalire e svegliare da quell'incubo.

Regina tossisce, mentre, guidata dalle onde, esce dall'acqua. Stremata, cade a terra. Le gambe le cedono, schiacciate dal peso del suo corpo inzuppato. Si guarda attorno – lo sguardo ancora perso e la faccia sconvolta. Non c'è nessuno. Era solo un dannato incubo.

"Ne ho abbastanza" bisbiglia senza fiato, mentre racimola le ultime forze per alzarsi.

Chiude la porta di casa alle spalle. Allunga la mano verso il mobile, appoggia le chiavi e si lascia scivolare lungo la parete. Il telefono squilla. Regina non accenna il minimo movimento. Scatta la segreteria. È Henry.

"Mamma, è tipo la trentacinquesima chiamata da quando sei sparita, dov-" Regina cerca la cornetta accanto alle chiavi, sospira e poi risponde.

"Henry" dice piano, esausta.

"Mamma! Dov'eri sparita? È tutta la notte che chiamo, da quando.. quando.." da quando sei scappata – da quando ti sei letteralmente dileguata.

"Lo so" taglia corto Regina, per togliere dall'imbarazzo suo figlio e se stessa.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, comunque" esclama Henry dopo un attimo di silenzio. Finalmente ha ricominciato a respirare e a fare pause tra una parola e l'altra.

"Henr-"

"Non importa, me lo racconti tra poco. Alle 9 colazione da Granny's?" le chiede, ma ha già preso la decisione per entrambi. Regina lo sa che quando suo figlio le parla con quel tono le è impossibile dire di no.

"Va bene" e, ancora prima che possa salutarlo, lui le ha già mandato un bacio e ha messo giù.

Regina guarda l'orologio - le otto e venti. Considera per un attimo l'idea di strisciare fino al letto e abbandonarsi tra le lenzuola nere in raso. Poi si guarda, scruta il suo corpo - i vestiti ancora bagnati, i capelli appiccicati sulla fronte e il sale sulla pelle. Si alza in piedi e meccanicamente raggiunge il bagno. Trascina le gambe, si muove a passo lento. Apre l'acqua e si immerge sotto al getto caldo. Si accascia in un angolo della doccia e rimane lì una ventina di minuti, immobile. La mente completamente vuota. Chiude gli occhi, cede per un attimo al sonno. Quando finalmente trova il coraggio di abbandonare la sua posizione fetale, riflette la sua immagine allo specchio.

"Fantastico, faccio schifo!" esclama, muovendo la mano in un cenno di disgusto. Si avvicina alla grande cabina armadio che sta davanti al letto e muove le dita lungo gli appendini alla ricerca del vestito giusto. Li fa scorrere come le pagine di un libro tra le sue mani, poi pesca una camicia bianca senza maniche e una gonna nera a vita alta. Studia il suo profilo allo specchio, sistemando la gonna appena sopra al ginocchio, facendola aderire bene sui fianchi e poi si asciuga i capelli finendo col raccoglierli in una specie di chignon.

Seguendo i gesti quotidiani, si passa l'ombretto sugli occhi e il rossetto rosso, per mettere in risalto le labbra. Si guarda allo specchio nuovamente. Le sembra manchi qualcosa. Fruga in un cassetto tirandone fuori una collana col ciondolo nero. L'allaccia, lasciandola cadere sulla scollatura a sottolineare le sue forme. Sono già in ritardo, pensa, mentre esce di casa correndo. Ancora.

Non ci pensa neanche a quello che è successo la sera prima, finché non oltrepassa la porta di Granny's e lo vede lì, seduto al tavolo accanto alla vetrina, insieme alla sua famiglia.

"Regina" urla Roland, scivolando lungo la panchina. Si lancia letteralmente addosso a lei, che si china per accoglierlo tra le sue braccia. Roland immerge il viso nell'incavo del collo di Regina aspirandone il profumo, mentre tiene le manine strette in pugni attorno al colletto della camicia.

"Ciao tesoro" gli bisbiglia all'orecchio, per poi allontanarlo leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi. Roland appoggia le manine sulle guance di Regina, schiacciandogliele. La sua bocca si apre in un candido sorriso, mentre scompiglia i capelli al bambino.

"Roland" una voce spaventata lo ammonisce, interrompendo il dolce momento. Marian lo afferra per la manica della t-shirt, tirandolo verso di sé, fino ad accoglierlo tra le sue braccia. Marian guarda Regina, la guarda male. La Regina Cattiva. La sfascia famiglie. Non concepisce che, una persona come lei, possa tenere così tanto a qualcuno – a suo figlio, al suo uomo.

"Roland" Robin interviene cercando di placare la tensione tra le due donne. "Te l'ho detto mille volte che non si assalgono le persone, tesoro". Robin allunga le mani verso Roland. Il bambino si tende verso di lui passando così dalle braccia di Marian a quelle del padre, che lo fa accomodare sulle sue gambe, porgendogli l'ultimo pezzo di brioche.

Quando Robin si volta verso Regina, lei esordisce con un "Robin, lady Marian" rivolgendo rispettivamente un sorriso a lui e uno a sua moglie. Si guarda attorno, in cerca di Henry e, prima di allontanarsi, muove delicatamente la mano aprendola e chiudendola per salutare il piccolo Roland.

"Regina" Robin tenta di richiamarla indietro invano. La voce di Henry sovrasta la sua, mentre Regina, ormai, gli dà le spalle.

"Mamma" Henry la tiene stretta, come per imitare Roland. Regina ricambia, lo stringe a sé, mentre in realtà si concentra sul mascherare il suo dolore. Deglutisce più volte a fatica, cerca di tenere sotto controllo il tremolio. Ora svengo a terra, pensa, mentre le sue mani premono sempre più forte contro la schiena di Henry.

"Mamma, così mi strozzi"

"Scusa, scusa, scusa" gli dà un bacio sulla testa, prendendo posto al tavolo.

"Stai bene?" le chiede Henry, facendo un cenno con la testa verso Robin.

Regina resta per un attimo in silenzio. Trattiene il fiato. Non adesso Regina, pensa, stampandosi in faccia un luminoso sorriso. "Certo, amore" alla fine gli risponde.

"Sei sicura? Insomma, mamma, non è normale stare.. bene, dopo.. quello che è successo.."

Anche Regina lo sapeva che non era normale stare bene col cuore spezzato – che non era normale stare bene dopo aver perso l'ultima possibilità di amare, dopo aver perso Robin senza neanche esserselo mai detti. Neanche un addio. Un "è finita" – qualcosa che non ti faccia sperare. Niente. La loro storia era stata come un buco nero – un attimo prima era un'intera galassia e, l'attimo dopo, niente. La scia di una cometa che si disperde nell'aria. Come se non fosse mai passata, come se non fosse mai accaduta. Ma il desiderio di quella stella cadente dov'era finito? Il desiderio di Regina dov'era ora? Perché non poteva mai avverarsi il suo desiderio? Perché non poteva essere felice? In fondo voleva solo quello – essere felice.

Regina non voleva piangersi addosso, non poteva in quel momento. Non davanti a suo figlio – non davanti a Robin.

"Ho detto che sto bene" Regina prende le mani di Henry tra le sue e gliele stringe, sorridendo.

"Okay, fingerò di crederti" le schiocca un bacio sulla guancia e si avvicina al bancone ad ordinare. "Pancakes?" le urla da lontano. Regina sorride e annuisce.

"Pancakes" ripete, voltandosi distrattamente verso Robin. Stringe tra le mani il divanetto rosso, conficcandone la pelle con le unghie. Robin la guarda, la fissa – i suoi occhi fissano quelli di Regina. È sicura che lui vorrebbe dirle qualcosa, lo vede. Vede come muove le labbra. Vede morirgli le parole in gola.

Regina smette di respirare, letteralmente. Rimane in apnea per qualche secondo, in attesa di neanche lei sa cosa.

"Mamma?" la voce di Henry richiama la sua attenzione. Regina si gira verso suo figlio, che le porge una tazza di caffè e un piatto con pancakes ricoperti di cioccolato. "Il caffè ha due zollette di zucchero, come piace a te" aggiunge Henry, mentre lei gli afferra la mano stringendola, posandogli un bacio sul dorso.

Tra un boccone e l'altro Henry comincia a parlarle della sua vita a New York, della scuola, dei suoi amici. Cerca di distrarre Regina, le chiede più volte se sta bene, le chiede se vuole uscire, andare in un altro posto. Regina per la maggior parte del tempo, non presta neanche attenzione. Risponde distratta alle domande di Henry, cerca di essere il più rassicurante possibile. Odia mostrarsi fragile, specialmente davanti a lui. Proprio ora che stava riuscendo a diventare buona – proprio ora che era riuscita finalmente a redimersi, che era sulla giusta strada. Non voleva che Henry vedesse quanto scuro era ancora il suo cuore, quando nero c'era ancora nella sua anima. Quanto odio, quanta rabbia – e dolore.

"Posso?" Henry chiede puntando la forchetta verso il piatto pasticciato dei pancakes di Regina. Lei, per tutta risposta, glielo allunga, abbozzando un sorriso. Praticamente non li ha neanche toccati. Ha passato il tempo a spezzettarli meticolosamente – a sentire la sua ansia, a sentirsi soffocare. Era la sua presenza – quella di Robin. Ne era sicura. La prendeva alla gola come se avesse davvero delle mani. Come se avesse una vita propria, e braccia possenti per strangolarla.

I pancakes erano stati solo una valvola di sfogo. Non aveva fame. Non aveva niente. Voleva dormire, quello sì. Perché era davvero esausta.

"Mamma" Henry le scrolla il braccio sul quale appoggia la testa. "Mamma?"

"Ci sono, scusa"

"Ho detto che son già le dieci passate. Emma mi aveva chiesto di tornare a casa presto. È un problema?" Henry studia l'espressione di Regina. Ha lo sguardo vagamente perso, la faccia di una che è appena stata ferita. Ha paura di aver detto la cosa sbagliata, di averle fatto male. Ha paura di averla screditata, di averle fatto capire che preferisce passare il suo tempo con Emma, rispetto a lei. E Regina lo capisce da come Henry la guarda e le stringe la mano.

"Oh, no, amore. Va bene" gli regala un altro dei suoi splendidi sorrisi per calmarlo. "Ti va se ti accompagno?". Henry fa un cenno di assenso, per poi far scivolare la spalla sotto al braccio di Regina ed uscire fuori dal locale. Stringe al petto suo figlio, guardando avanti.

Non ti voltare, si ripete Regina. Non ti voltare. Cammina piano. È lenta – è cauta, come se stesse attenta a non posare il piede su una mina, a non fare il passo falso. Oltrepassa la soglia, lanciando andare un sospiro di sollievo. Alle sue spalle, ancora quegli occhi a bruciarle la pelle. Gli occhi di Robin, che la seguono ovunque – sulle scale di Granny's, lungo le strade di Storybooke, tra le pareti di casa sua.

"Mamma" esclama Henry, richiamando nuovamente la sua attenzione. Regina abbassa gli occhi per incrociare quelli del figlio, che in realtà non fissano i suoi, ma quelli della donna bionda che sta di fronte a loro.

"Hey, ragazzino" esclama Emma da lontano. Regina apre la mano, lasciando scivolare quella di Henry fuori dalla sua. Suo figlio porta le braccia attorno alla vita di Emma, mentre la bionda gli posa un bacio sulla testa.

"Regina" alla fine Emma si rivolge a lei, accennano con la testa un saluto. Regina ricambia, col suo solito sorriso di circostanza, mentre Emma abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo su Henry.

"Andiamo?" gli domanda e lui annuisce con forza.

Regina posa la sua mano sulla spalla di Henry, per richiamare la sua attenzione. Lui si volta, la guarda, le regala un sorriso.

"Ti voglio bene" le sussurra all'orecchio, mentre lei si avvicina per baciargli la guancia. Regina gli stringe la mano con forza, per poi allentare la morsa man mano che Henry si allontana. Resta un po' lì ad osservarli, mentre si voltano definitivamente, dandole le spalle. Poi si incammina anche lei verso casa. Sgattaiola furtiva per le strade della sua città – la città che un tempo aveva creato, la città dove avrebbe dovuto finalmente essere felice. Perché doveva nascondersi nella sua città? L'aveva creata lei. Era frutto di tutto ciò che aveva, di ogni sua speranza – di ogni suo desiderio. Quella città era sua, le apparteneva più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Invece Regina è lì, e corre. Con quel briciolo di forza che le resta in corpo, corre come una forsennata, come fosse perseguitata dal suo incubo peggiore. Corre con le gambe che tremano, coi capelli che si sciolgono dallo chignon e scomposti le cadono sulle spalle, col respiro affannato.

Entra in casa, sbatte rumorosamente la porta alle spalle e corre lungo la scalinata a chiocciola. Lascia il suo corpo cadere a peso morto sulle ginocchia – le mani a terra, salde, per sorreggerla. Rimette l'anima, tra le pareti fredde di quel bagno. Si pulisce l'angolo della bocca con il palmo di una mano. Si sdraia a terra – le mani in grembo, le gambe portate al petto, la guancia sinistra che poggia su una piastrella. Gli occhi chiusi.

Ricomincia a respirare regolarmente.

_Tre mesi dopo._

Regina, nel suo pigiama bianco, resta immersa sotto le lenzuola. La testa nascosta fra le braccia, il corpo chiuso a riccio su se stesso per proteggersi dal mondo esterno. Piange - non nel senso più tradizionale del termine. A Regina non scende nessuna lacrima, non esce nessun singhiozzo. Piange immobile – la bocca schiusa appena, i nervi tesi. Non emette suoni. Piange dentro.

Si muove piano, attenta a non fare gesti incauti, mentre sente il rumore di passi percorrere la scalinata per arrivare alla sua camera. Appoggia la mano sinistra sul materasso, poi l'altra, alzandosi da quella posizione fetale e mettendosi a sedere. Le tremano le braccia, le mani. La testa pesante ciondola fino a quando non entra a contatto con lo schienale del letto. Sospira affaticata, dopo l'ennesima notte insonne. Non la lasciano stare, quei sogni. È sempre lì, ogni volta che chiude gli occhi – il volto di Marian, è sempre lì, pronto a trasformarsi in un incubo.

Il leggero tocco di nocche contro la porta la costringe a ritrovare la sua compostezza, la sua forza.

"Avanti" bisbiglia, aspettando di vedere la faccia di Henry sbucare fuori da un momento all'altro. Invece, sulla soglia compare la figura longilinea di una donna piccola dalla carnagione bianca come il latte e i capelli neri come la pece.

"Mary Margaret!" esclama Regina nella confusione più totale.

"Ciao" le trema leggermente la voce, mente fa un breve cenno con la mano per salutarla. "Possiamo entrare?" spalanca completamente la porta della camera per mostrarle il piccolo Neal che stringe le sue manine attorno al suo maglione rosa, portandoselo alla bocca.

Regina annuisce poggiando delicatamente il palmo della mano sul lato vuoto del letto, per indicare a Mary Margaret il posto a sedersi. Regina, ancora scossa, piega la testa di lato e resta ad osservare Snow che abbassa lo sguardo sul piccolo Neal, sorridendo. Istintivamente, Regina si porta una mano allo stomaco, senza però mai staccare gli occhi di dosso dal bambino e da sua madre.

"Allora" dice piano Mary Margaret. "Come stai?" le regala un candido sorriso. Regina sussulta, ritrae le gambe portandole al petto. Resta in silenzio a fissarli – i suoi occhi inchiodati in quelli di Snow.

"È da un po' che non ti si vede in giro, Regina" Mary Margaret le posa una mano sul braccio, facendo pressione. Regina abbassa lo sguardo. Mary Margaret trattiene il respiro. Il timore di sbagliare, di superare il limite le impedisce di fare qualsiasi movimento. Non riesce a staccare la mano dal suo braccio, non riesce a riprendere a respirare. Aspetta in apnea - in attesa che Regina risponda al suo gesto.

"Sto bene, grazie" sorride limitandosi ad una risposta cortese, non tanto perché crede che a Snow non interessi realmente come sta, quanto perché non si sente al sicuro – non si sente a suo agio, né da sola, né attorno ad altre persone. Mary Margaret annuisce piano con la testa, mantenendo sempre il sorriso sulle labbra. Fa scivolare lentamente la sue dita, dal braccio di Regina fino alla sua mano. Ne accarezza il dorso, mentre i suoi occhi si staccano per un secondo dal suo piccolino e si posano su Regina. Snow sente di poter andar oltre quel limite che da sempre si erano imposte – quella linea che le divideva tra la civile convivenza e l'amicizia. Snow vuole aiutare quella donna che sembra così stanca, così disperata – quella donna che ci sta provando da così tanto tempo, con tutte le sue forze. Regina vuole solo essere migliore e lei vuole solo aiutarla nella sua impresa. Perché crede nel lieto fine, perché crede che l'amore può vincere su ogni cosa, perché crede in Regina – nel suo buon cuore, nella ragazza che un giorno l'ha salvata da un cavallo imbizzarrito. Vuole solo essere felice, pensa tra sé e sé, mentre Regina fa scivolare la mano fuori dalla sua, finendo col torturare la manica del pigiama.

Alla fine alza lo sguardo, notando l'espressione curiosa di Snow sul suo viso. La sta studiando, molto probabilmente. La sta infastidendo. Mary Margaret lo sa che Regina odia essere fissata, quindi tossisce appena, nel tentativo di attirare l'attenzione dell'altra donna e smorzare quel momento di tensione. Si leva dal viso quell'espressione concentrata, tornando a sorriderle.

"Vuoi tenerlo un po' in braccio?" bisbiglia piano, continuando a cullare Neal.

Un po' incerta, Regina allunga le braccia verso il piccolo lasciandole a mezz'aria. Mary Margaret le fa un cenno con la testa, incoraggiandola nella sua iniziativa. Regina fa scivolare piano il palmo della sua mano dietro alla testa del piccolo Neal, mentre l'altra l'appoggia dietro alla sua schiena.

"Ciao tesoro" bisbiglia al volto di Neal a pochi centimetri dal suo. Il piccolo allunga una mano tra i capelli di Regina, cominciando a tirare.

"Hey, hey, che ti ha detto la mamma a proposito del tirare i capelli?" esclama Snow, fingendo un rimprovero a Neal, che guarda la mano di sua madre mentre schiude la sua, allontanandola dalla chioma scura. "Non si fa, amore" conclude, facendo scivolare l'indice della sua mano sul naso del neonato. Neal arriccia il naso e strizza gli occhi facendo scoppiare a ridere entrambe Regina e Mary Margaret.

"Ti va un tè?" le chiede Snow appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. Regina si volta verso di lei annuendo. Le sorride – un sorriso aperto in viso, sincero. Guarda Mary Margaret allontanarsi, la sente mentre scende le scale, mentre si mette ad armeggiare col pentolino in cucina.

Neal si guarda attorno, si porta un lembo della tutina in bocca sbavandosi le mani.

"Dev'essere proprio buona quella tutina" dice Regina, osservando divertita la scena. Come se il piccolo avesse davvero capito, allontana dalla bocca il tessuto in cotone, allungando le mani sul viso di Regina.

"Oh, sì, grazie. Un po' di bava era proprio quello che mi serviva" dice sarcastica. In realtà ride di gusto, mentre lascia soffici baci sui palmi delle sue manine.

"La Regina Cattiva, eh?" esclama Snow, cogliendo di sorpresa Regina e il piccolo Neal che, sentendo la voce della madre, si gira per cercarla con lo sguardo.

"Già" Regina leggermente imbarazzata, si porta dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli, mentre con l'altra mano culla Neal tra le braccia. Snow appoggia una tazza sul comodino accanto a Regina, allungando le mani per riprendere in braccio suo figlio.

"Vieni dalla mamma, amore" gli posa un bacio sul collo, mentre se lo porta al petto. "Lasciamo bere il tè a Regina" è l'ultima cosa che dice, prima di appoggiarsi allo schienale del letto, incrociando le gambe. Snow guarda con gli occhi dell'amore Neal, sfiorandogli con la punta delle dita la fronte, le guance, le manine. Sembra impercettibile agli occhi di Regina il tocco di Mary Margaret. La osserva sempre, con quel suo sguardo vigile, mentre tocca il suo bambino come fosse fatto di cristallo. Gli sorride – gli sorride perennemente. Regina si chiede se non si stanchi mai, Snow di sorridere – a lei, a suo figlio, a tutti. È sempre così posata, così solare. Lei è sempre stata l'opposto di Regina – pura, pura come la neve. Mary Margaret emanava calore solo a guardarla sorridere, mentre Regina era fredda come un inverno perenne.

Cala il silenzio – un silenzio quieto, calmo, qualcosa che non ha niente a che fare con l'imbarazzo. Sia Regina, che Snow non sentono il bisogno di parole. Sanno che è il momento di lasciarsi spazio – ognuna alle prese coi propri pensieri. Mary Margaret tira la testa indietro e chiude gli occhi nell'istante in cui il piccolo Neal cala in un sonno profondo. Regina, invece, stringendo la tazza di tè ancora caldo fra le mani, poggia la testa sulle ginocchia, circondandole con le braccia. Gira la testa di lato, fissando lo sguardo su quella coppia: una madre stremata dalle costanti attenzioni che dedica al figlio e il piccolo che dorme beato tra le sue braccia. Cerca di convincersi a distogliere lo sguardo prima che Snow riapra gli occhi e la veda lì, mentre li fissa con quell'aria così disperata, come se volesse prendere il loro posto. Smettila, si dice mentalmente, senza riuscire a voltare la faccia dall'altra parte. Sei patetica, pensa, mentre mentalmente si sta già prendendo a schiaffi. Ma la sua mente le ha già offuscato la vista portandola verso un ricordo lontano – uno di quelli soffocanti, che ti toglie l'aria.

"_Mills? Regina Mills?" la voce che inizialmente proveniva dall'ambulatorio, ora si propaga lungo il corridoio, fino ad arrivare nella sala d'attesa. Regina resta immobile a fissarsi le ginocchia, incapace di fare qualsiasi movimento. Respira malapena per non turbare quella sua staticità. Il dottore entra nella stanza, cercando il volto di questa Regina Mills che si ostina a non rispondere. _

_Regina cerca di autoconvincersi. Lo ripete più volte nella sua testa – si ripete che può farlo, che può alzarsi in piedi ed entrare in quella stanza. Si ripete che poi non è la fine del mondo - rimanere incinta di un uomo sposato con una donna ritornata dall'aldilà dopo trent'anni. Una donna che ha ucciso lei. E poi, si sa, i test di gravidanza non sono del tutto affidabili – c'è sempre un margine di errore. Magari poi non è neanche incinta. Magari, pensa Regina, chiudendo le mani in pugni._

"_Sono io" finalmente si decide a rispondere. Abbassa l'ultima volta la testa, distende le gambe e si alza in piedi. Chiude gli occhi estraniandosi dal rumore esterno delle macchine che sfrecciano sull'asfalto, dalle chiacchiere tra mamme nella stanza, dal ticchettio che produce il dottore battendo ritmicamente le dita sulla cartellina di metallo. Si gira di spalle, cercando per un secondo di staccare da quella realtà e prendere coraggio. Sospira. Avanti Regina, si dice piano. Lo puoi fare – hai fatto cose molto più difficili. Questo lo puoi fare. Camminare lungo un corridoio, lo puoi fare. Entrare in una stanza, lo puoi fare. _

"_Posso anche sorridere" si lascia sfuggire a bassa voce, per poi voltarsi e schiudere le labbra in un sorriso luminoso. Si muove meccanicamente, mentre segue il dottore lungo il corridoio e poi si accomoda di fronte a lui. Con calma, gli spiega il motivo della visita. Lui le fa un cenno, la fa posizionare sul lettino._

"_Dobbiamo aspettare qualcuno, oppure è da sola?" esordisce dal nulla il dottore, facendo schioccare un paio di guanti in lattice attorno ai polsi._

_Regina resta spiazzata. Per un attimo divaga, pensa all'insolenza del medico, si chiede come può rivolgersi così ad una donna come lei – una donna potente, rispettata. Si chiede cosa vuole insinuare con quella frase – con quel tono e quell'occhiata che le rivolge. Forse legge anche un po' di disgusto nell'espressione che percepisce da sotto gli occhiali di quell'uomo. Poi si stampa il solito sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra e risponde un secco "sola", come a dirgli che lei è fiera di quello che è. Che è una donna forte, che quello che ha è perché se l'è guadagnato dopo aver sbagliato e aver pagato per ogni singolo errore che ha commesso. Che magari anche il rimanere incinta, forse, non era stata proprio una cosa voluta, premeditata, ma che sarebbe andata fino in fondo. Che era una brava madre, comunque. Nonostante tutti la definissero cattiva. Nonostante fosse sola. Ed eccola lì, a ripetersi quella parola nella testa – a dannarsi l'anima dietro ad una stupida parola, alla sua stupida condizione di vita. Era stata pura – e le avevano portato via Daniel. Era stata cattiva – e il figlio che aveva cresciuto con affetto, aveva respinto quello stesso amore che lei gli aveva dato, per la madre che lo aveva abbandonato alla sua nascita. Era stata un'eroina – e aveva visto la sua seconda possibilità di amare svanire dietro ad donna che doveva essere morta. Perché? Perché alla morte di Daniel nessuno era riuscito a riportarlo in vita, mentre Marian era riuscita a tornare? Non era giusto, sotto tanti punti di vista. Non era giusto perché non era più cattiva – perché meritava anche lei il suo lieto fine. Non era giusto perché Robin sarebbe tornato da Marian – perché Robin avrebbe rispettato quel rapporto vincolato da un giuramento davanti a Dio. Vincolato da un figlio che aveva bisogno di sua madre – non di un surrogato, come poteva esserlo Regina. Non era giusto perché lei ci aveva messo così tanto a fidarsi di qualcuno e, puntualmente, era stata tradita. Non era giusto perché con lei la polvere di fata – la polvere di fata che non sbaglia mai – questa volta si era sbagliata di grosso. Non era giusto perché, mentre gli altri avrebbero avuto l'amore, a lei sarebbe rimasto solo un figlio da crescere da sola – solo un bambino a ricordargli dell'ennesimo rapporto che aveva perso. E se poi anche con lui le cose non avessero funzionato? Se poi anche lui l'avesse ritenuta cattiva, spietata, senza cuore? Se poi anche lui fosse tornato a cercare suo padre? Se poi anche lui avesse scelto Robin e non lei – o, peggio, Robin e la sua famiglia? _

_Non ce la faccio, pensa Regina, tentando di trattenere le lacrime. È troppo, non ce la faccio – non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio. Lo ripete tante di quelle volte che, alla fine, se ne convince. _

"_Eh sì" pausa. "A quanto pare quel test di gravidanza non si sbagliava" esclama il dottore in una risata, compiaciuto dalla sua stessa battuta. Regina resta immobile – la testa girata esattamente dalla parte opposta del monitor. Di nuovo quella sensazione, quell'essere immobilizzata. Sente solo il gel freddo sulla pancia – le sembra più freddo di prima. Effettivamente, ha i brividi. Sente che sta tremando – sente che deve uscire il più rapidamente possibile da quella stanza. Si pulisce di fretta, sfiorando appena il lembo di pelle che sta sotto l'ombelico. Non abbassa mai gli occhi. Sistema i pantaloni lungo i fianchi, chiude il bottone - la cintura al centro della vita. Stringe la mano al medico che le sta di fronte. Il sorriso che prima dominava il suo viso, è completamente sparito. Chiude dolcemente la porta alle sue spalle, percorre composta il corridoio, esce dall'edificio. Comincia a correre verso il parcheggio. Cerca frenetica le chiavi della macchina nella borsa. Non le trova. Andiamo, pensa, mordendosi le labbra per non scoppiare in lacrime. Continua la sua ricerca, finché, spazientita, finisce col rovesciare la borsa a terra. Scoppia a piangere – le lacrime che prima si erano fermate ai bordi degli occhi, cominciano a rigarle il viso._

_Tira un calcio alla macchina – poi un altro e un altro ancora. Cammina freneticamente – disperatamente – lungo il perimetro del parcheggio. Tira un altro calcio. Si siede per terra. Singhiozza. Appoggia la testa contro la portiera senza riuscire a porre un freno a quel fiume in piena. E adesso? _

"_Dannazione" urla, non si sa bene a chi, premendosi le mani sullo stomaco. Neanche lei sa se sta cercando di soffocare quel microbo che sta già crescendo nella sua pancia o se sta cercando solo di fermare il punto dal quale parte ogni dolore. Perché non sa neanche lei dove sente più male – nelle gambe, nella testa, nel cuore. "Avevo detto che non ce la facevo. Te l'avevo detto" alza lo sguardo, forse si rivolge a Dio. "Te l'avevo detto" ripete a bassa voce, calmandosi. Tira su col naso, si asciuga gli occhi col dorso della mano e lecca le labbra secche per inumidirle. Raccoglie ciò che aveva fatto cadere, afferrando come ultima cosa le chiavi. Si siede al volante e aspetta qualche istante, giusto il tempo di ricomporsi. _

"_Andiamo a casa" bisbiglia, guardando verso la sua pancia. Per la prima volta l'accarezza._

_Regina immerge il cucchiaio nella vaschetta, prima di portarselo alle labbra. Si pulisce gli angoli della bocca con la lingua e, dove non riesce ad arrivare, col dorso della mano o la manica del maglione. Ha le gambe incrociate, mentre sfoglia cataloghi di vestiti per neonati sparsi sul letto._

"_Oh, guarda questa quant'è carina" esclama ad alta voce rivolgendo la sua attenzione ad una salopette azzurra. "Ti piace?" abbassa lo sguardo rivolgendosi al suo stomaco. Non è più uscita di casa dal giorno della visita, se non per dei regolari controlli. Non ha voluto rischiare. Incontrare Robin avrebbe rovinato la felicità che era riuscita a tagliarsi nel suo angolo di mondo – il suo castello, la sua bolla rosa._

"_Chissà se sarai un altro piccolo principe" sorride da sola, senza mai riuscire a staccare le mani dal grembo. Lo accarezza piano, gli parla. Vuole che senta la sua voce, che gli entri dentro, che sappia di lei – che sappia che già lo ama incondizionatamente. Vuole rassicurarlo, fargli sapere che sarà una buona madre. Non come la sua. "Mi piacerebbe tanto un nuovo principino in giro per casa" biascica sbadigliando. Distende le braccia, si stiracchia mentre appoggia la testa sul cuscino e, nel giro di qualche secondo, si addormenta. _

"_Regina" Robin la chiama. Si gira al suono di quella voce familiare. Si guarda attorno confusa. Fa scivolare velocemente una mano tra i capelli che, lunghi, le accarezzano la schiena. Indossa un abito bianco – lo stesso abito che aveva il giorno in cui, anziché entrare nella locanda e scoprire chi fosse l'uomo col leone tatuato sul braccio, è fuggita. _

"_Robin?" chiede perplessa. Non è arrabbiata, non è neanche infastidita dalla sua presenza – vuole solo andargli in contro e lasciarsi avvolgere dalle sue braccia, come se fossero stati divisi per un tempo infinito, come se si fossero rincontrati dopo un lungo viaggio. Accenna un paio di passi, mentre lui corre nella sua direzione e la stringe al suo petto. Regina si sente così piccola, mentre lui la culla in quell'abbraccio. Le sue mani le accarezzano dolcemente le spalle, i capelli, la schiena. Regina spinge il volto più in profondità nel suo petto, come per voler diventare un tutt'uno col suo corpo. S'immerge nella sua pelle, nel suo odore. Eccolo lì, il profumo della foresta incantata che si mischia al suo. Lui non riesce a vedere il suo viso, ma sa che sta sorridendo, mentre continua a strofinare la sua guancia contro al suo petto alla ricerca di carezze. Robin le prende dolcemente il viso tra le mani posandole un bacio sul naso. Regina gli butta le braccia al collo e, alzandosi in punta di piedi, raggiunge le sue labbra. Delicatamente posa piccoli baci sulla sua bocca, mentre lui fa scorrere per tutta la lunghezza dei suoi capelli le sue mani._

_Ogni volta che Regina stacca il suo viso da quella di Robin, lui la guarda. È radiosa - con la sua pelle chiara, brilla. Lei è il sole e ciò che le sta attorno sembra solo riflettere la sua luce. Lei prende le sue mani e dolcemente le poggia sul suo ventre. Non ha bisogno che lei dica nulla, l'ha già capito. _

"_Ho una buona notizia" esclama euforica._

"_Non credo proprio" una voce sinistra si alza alle sue spalle. _

"_Marian?" chiede perplesso Robin, mentre Regina si volta, stringendosi nelle sue braccia. Sussulta._

_Più che Marian, sembra la sua versione zombie. I capelli scompigliati, gli abiti stracciati, il sangue – sulla sua bocca, nei suoi occhi rabbiosi, sui vestiti. Sulla parte sinistra del suo petto, dove stava una voragine, più che il suo cuore. In mano un arco ed una freccia puntata alla testa di Regina._

"_Così mi hai lasciato morire per poter vivere la nostra vita con la donna che mi ha uccisa?" sibila a denti stretti._

_No, pensa Regina. No. Lei aveva trovato Robin. Lei non era sconfinata nella pazzia, nell'odio, nella vendetta. Lei era riuscita a salvarsi. Era riuscita a rimanere pura. Non aveva ucciso nessuno – non aveva fatto del male a nessuno. Lei era riuscita ad amare ancora._

"_Ma va bene, eh" continua il suo monologo, girando attorno a Robin e Regina come un avvoltoio. "Mi è passata" sogghigna. Rovescia il capo all'indietro e ride, facendo tremare Regina. "Non è vero" interrompe di punto in bianco la risata e le si avvicina, bisbigliando al suo orecchio. "Non siamo ancora pari" Robin la spinge indietro, cercando di fare da scudo col suo corpo a Regina. "Facciamo così: io adesso tolgo una cosa a te, così come tu l'hai tolta a me" pausa. "A quel punto poi saremo pari" smette di camminare in tondo. Si volta verso Regina e le sorride ancora – gli occhi pieni d'odio. "Perché non glielo dici?" accarezza con la punta della freccia la guancia di Regina, che resta immobile e trattiene il respiro. "Diglielo!" le urla contro, facendo un balzo in avanti. Regina la implora – implora di non farle male, di non fare male a Robin, di lasciarli andare via. Le promette una nuova vita – una vita fatta di lusso, una vita da reale. È disposta a cederle la sua corona, il suo potere, pur di riuscire ad avere il suo lieto fine con Robin. Pur di essere risparmiata. _

"_Sono incinta" bisbiglia al limite. Si volta verso Robin – il suo sguardo impaurito. Scoppia a piangere, non riesce più a reggere la tensione. Si sente indifesa, è spaventata a morte – per sé, per Robin, per il suo bambino. _

"_Ti prego Marian. Non far-" Robin non riesce neanche a finire la frase. L'arco che Marian aveva abbassato, improvvisamente torna ad essere puntato alla testa di Regina. Lei chiude gli occhi e aspetta il suo momento, senza riuscire a smettere di piangere. _

_Scocca la freccia, Robin allunga una mano per deviarla. Il colpo che Regina aspettava alle tempie, le si conficca direttamente nello stomaco. _

_Spalanca gli occhi, urla dal dolore. Cerca di riacquistare familiarità con la stanza. Era solo un incubo, pensa, ma i crampi lancinanti allo stomaco lei continua a sentirli anche nella realtà. Si rannicchia in posizione fetale, cercando di farli smettere, ma questi sembrano solo aumentare. Piange dal dolore – le lacrime scivolano via dai suoi occhi autonomamente. Si mette a sedere sul letto, allunga la mano verso il comodino, cerca l'interruttore della luce. Quando l'accende vede la mano sporca di sangue e il pigiama sporco di sangue – e le lenzuola sporche di sangue. Sta calma, si dice, mentre il pianto aumenta e tremante prova a comporre il numero di un'ambulanza. Aspetta. Aspetta. _

_Chiude gli occhi, si asciuga gli occhi con le mani, macchiandosi anche il viso di sangue. _

"_Fa che funzioni" lo dice a voce alta perché crede che abbia più valore quel suo desiderio detto al di fuori della sua testa – perché crede che chiunque ci sia lì ad ascoltarla, avvererà il suo desiderio. Tiene le mani unite, come in preghiera e poi le scioglie passandole a palmo aperto sul grembo. Quando riapre gli occhi non c'è niente. Nessun fumo viola, nessuna luce bianca scintillante – nessun briciolo di magia, solo sangue. Comincia a piangere così disperatamente da azzerare del tutto le sue forze e, all'arrivo dell'ambulanza, lei giace priva di sensi nel suo letto._

Regina prende una boccata d'aria, sciogliendosi dal suo stesso abbraccio. Distratta, si alza velocemente rovesciando la tazza di tè a terra. Sgattaiola verso il bagno, mentre Snow apre gli occhi e, confusa, la cerca nella stanza.

"Regina?" la chiama a bassa voce per evitare di svegliare il piccolo Neal, che continua a dormire pacifico nonostante il baccano attorno a lui. "Regina?" la richiama ed inizia a cercarla tra le stanze, dopo aver posizionato suo figlio tra due cuscini.

Non le ci vuole molto per capire dov'è andata a rifugiarsi Regina, quando la sente rimettere dalla stanza in fondo al corridoio. Si avvicina piano, il più silenziosamente possibile, per non spaventarla. Quando entra, la trova accucciata in un angolo del bagno con un asciugamano alla bocca. Piange di un pianto straziante. Anche Snow resta senza fiato, stanca solo a guardarla mentre piange con così tanta disperazione. Fa un passo verso di lei, si accuccia alla sua altezza. Le allontana l'asciugamano dalla bocca, provando a pulirle il viso. Il pianto di Regina aumenta, mentre lei inizia a sfregarsi nervosamente le mani e a passarsele freneticamente sulle braccia, finendo col graffiarsi.

Non riesce a raccontare a Snow di come ha perso il suo bambino. Non riesce a dirle che è successo una settimana prima di quella visita. Non riesce a dirle che si è sentita tradita dal suo stesso corpo – dall'uomo con cui era stata, dalla sua magia e dal suo corpo. Regina riesce solo a piangere sempre più forte, a tremare nel suo attacco di panico e a stringersi la mani attorno alla vita e a premere così forte da non respirare.

"Se n'è andato" bisbiglia a denti stretti, credendo di rimanere davvero senza fiato – di morire davvero di dolore. Snow si china su di lei, avvolgendola tra le sue braccia. La stringe con tutta la forza che ha – l'attira al suo petto cercando di inglobarla nel suo stesso corpo nel tentativo di calmare un po' quella sua sofferenza che la stava facendo impazzire. Non aveva fatto domande, ma aveva capito – dai gesti, dagli sguardi. Questo c'era tra loro – una speciale connessione che non permetteva loro di essere amiche e non permetteva loro di vivere semplicemente in modo civile. Mary Margaret sentiva di doverle stare così accanto – fisicamente, così vicina.

"Regina" sussurra piano il suo nome all'orecchio.

"Mary Margaret, ti prego" Regina la guarda negli occhi e si aggrappa con tutta la forza che ha alle maniche del suo maglione. "Non lo dire a nessuno" e ricomincia a tremare.

"A nessuno" ripete a bassa voce passandole le mani sulle guance per asciugarle le lacrime, che sembra non vogliano smettere di scendere. Regina, tra un singulto e l'altro, continua a dirle frasi sconnesse, farnetica. Snow le mette un dito sulle labbra. La zittisce dolcemente, prendendo posto accanto a lei. Come fosse una bambina, prende il viso di Regina tra le sue mani e se lo porta al petto. Regina si stringe attorno a Snow, continuando a tenere saldi i pugni attorno ai suoi vestiti.

"Va tutto bene, tesoro. Tutto bene" le ripete di tanto in tanto, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

Regina alza gli occhi sul viso di Snow e lei sa perché. "Regina, ho detto che non lo dico a nessuno" sussurra dolcemente. Ha imparato a sue spese cosa significa tradire qualcuno che crede in te, non riuscire a mantenere un segreto. "Te lo prometto". Regina, soddisfatta della risposta ottenuta, abbassa lo sguardo e chiude gli occhi. Restano in quella posizione per alcune ore. Dorme, appoggiata alla spalla di Snow, circondandola con le sue braccia e Mary Margaret sorride – la testa appoggiata alle piastrelle in marmo e le mani tra i capelli di Regina.

_Sei mesi dopo._

Quando Roland percorre la scalinata che porta dall'atrio dell'asilo al giardino, si guarda attorno aspettandosi di trovare Marian, Robin o uno dei compagni di suo padre. Davanti a lui, invece, sta una donna gracile nei suoi pantaloni da ginnastica bianchi e il maglioncino grigio accollato. Sorride portandosi dietro alle orecchie i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e lascia che il vento le accarezzi il viso – gli occhi, le labbra, le guance completamente struccate.

"Beh, non mi riconosci più?" Regina si porta le mani ai fianchi e arriccia il naso, fingendosi indispettita.

"Regina!" urla il bambino, attirando l'attenzione dell'intero cortile. La sua bocca si spalanca in un enorme sorriso, mentre lascia cadere lo zainetto a terra e le corre in contro. Regina allarga le braccia pronta per prenderlo al volo. Sa che Roland si lancerà letteralmente addosso a lei e che dovrà essere pronta ad afferrarlo. Appena il bambino le piomba tra le braccia, lo stringe a sé posandogli un soffice bacio sulla fronte. Roland, come sempre, le stringe le guance tra le mani e poi fa strofinare la punta del suo naso contro quella di Regina.

"Corri a prendere lo zaino" lo incita sentendosi osservata da occhi indiscreti. lo lascia scivolare a terra e lo accompagna nel movimento con la mano. Il bambino corre verso l'ingresso e velocemente ritorna da lei, stringendo le sue dita attorno a quelle di Regina.

"Andiamo al parco?" le chiede, saltellando al suo fianco.

"Ti porto in un posto più speciale" gli passa una mano tra i capelli, mentre insieme si avviano verso il mare e il piccolo castello di legno.

"_Dove stiamo andando?" Henry, il bambino di cinque anni che le cammina accanto, fa dondolare avanti e indietro la mano che sta in quella di Regina._

"_In un posto speciale" gli bisbiglia all'orecchio, rivolgendogli un sorriso luminoso. Henry ricambia, stringendo con più forza le sue dita attorno a quelle di Regina. _

_Quando arrivano sulla spiaggia, Henry rivolge un'occhiata confusa a sua madre, chiedendosi come possa esserci di tanto speciale nel mare o nella sabbia. Qui non ci sono bambini con cui giocare, pensa. Qui non c'è proprio niente con cui posso giocare. Regina ride guardando il suo faccino corrucciato e dubbioso. Gli passa una mano tra i capelli e si spinge qualche passo più avanti a lui. _

"_Vieni qui, amore" Regina si volta verso di lui, continuando a dargli le spalle. "Vieni a fare la magia"._

_Henry le corre in contro, mentre lei si china alla sua altezza e prende posto per terra. Lo guida con la mano, facendolo sedere nel suo grembo e gli schiocca un enorme bacio sulla guancia, facendolo rimbombare nelle sue orecchie. _

"_Apri bene i palmi" gli prende le mani distendendole a mezz'aria. Henry indietreggia col corpo cercando il calore di Regina – il calore della sua pancia che respira attaccata alla sua schiena. Regina gli posa un altro bacio sul collo facendolo ridere per il solletico. "Pensa ad una cosa bella, una cosa bella che vorresti"._

_Henry scuote forte la testa facendo segno di essere pronto. Regina posa le mani sulle sue guidandolo nei movimenti che restano sospesi nel vento. Una nuvola viola lascia le dita di Regina, passando per quelle di Henry, che le ritrae in pugni._

"_Non ti spaventare, va tutto bene" gli sussurra piano per tranquillizzarlo. Mantiene sempre uno splendido sorriso e gli parla continuamente come se gli stesse cantando una ninna nanna. Henry, dopo un attimo di incertezza, ritorna nella posizione iniziale, fidandosi di Regina._

"_Chiudi gli occhi" dice piano, mentre lui esegue l'ordine. Regina muove le braccia di Henry come se stessero dirigendo un'orchestra. Nonostante i gesti lenti e delicati, sente il bambino fremere dalla voglia di vedere la realizzazione concreta del suo pensiero – Regina stessa freme nel conoscere il pensiero del figlio. _

_Resta immobile quando vede apparire davanti ai suoi occhi una piccola struttura di legno a forma di castello. Henry riapre gli occhi quando sente la madre cessare il movimento delle braccia. Lo fissa – fissa il castello e poi il volto di Regina. L'abbraccia forte e poi corre, lanciandosi a perdifiato sulla spiaggia. Corre in tondo al castello agitando la braccia. Regina si avvicina a lui chinandosi alla sua altezza._

_Perché, si chiede. Tra tutte le cose che poteva desiderare ha scelto un castello. Qualcosa che la riporta al mondo in cui viveva – qualcosa che la riporta al mondo in cui era cattiva. Ancora._

"_È bellissimo" esclama Henry posandole una mano sulla guancia per asciugare quella lacrima solitaria che le era sfuggita dall'angolo degli occhi, senza che se ne rendesse conto. Non le chiede perché è triste – se è triste. Regina sente una connessione speciale con quel piccolino che la fissa con quegli occhi grandi, che la fissa sempre da quando è nella sua vita. Sa che non deve spiegare, sa che prima o poi lui dirà la cosa giusta. Ed è così. "Adesso non devi più essere triste, mamma" sorride, accarezzandole i capelli. "Il castello ti proteggerà". Henry le mostra il bastone che ha in mano e che finge sia una spada. "Io ti proteggerò, come il Principe Azzurro"._

"_Oh, Henry" Regina si porta al petto il piccolo stringendolo in un abbraccio caloroso – una mano tra i capelli ed una sulla schiena per spingerlo sempre più vicino al suo petto. "Il mio piccolo principe" bisbiglia, più a se stessa che ad Henry. _

Roland sgrana gli occhi e spalanca la bocca – il viso pieno di stupore. Si stacca da Regina abbandonando lei ed il suo zaino su una panchina. Corre verso il castello tentando di arrampicarsi sopra. Regina lo guarda giocare da lontano godendosi quel momento – quel ricordo. Respira a pieni polmoni l'odore salmastre e si lascia cullare da un leggero vento caldo. Solo quando Roland le fa un cenno da lontano, la sua attenzione torna alla realtà.

"Regina, vieni a giocare con me" le urla dallo scivolo. Mentre lei si alza dalla panchina, lui già le corre in contro per prenderla per mano e trascinarla al castello.

"A cosa vuoi giocare?" china la testa di lato ed ora la bambina sembra lei.

"Tu sei una principessa ed io.." lascia la frase a metà guardandosi attorno. Cerca qualcosa che Regina crede di sapere bene cos'è.

"Un principe" esclama lei, porgendogli un ramo da usare come spada.

"No" Roland scoppia in una risata, come se la risposta di Regina non fosse la più ovvia. "Io sono un fuorilegge, come il mio papà". Regina resta in silenzio, sconcertata, finché Roland non decide di lasciar perdere arco e frecce e accetta comunque la "spada" offertagli da lei. Con le sue manine la spinge fin sopra al castello. Mentre si va a sedere sul ponte, l'unico posto in cui non è costretta a rimanere con la testa china, guarda come Roland si dimena fingendo di battersi ora con una guardia oscura, ora con un enorme drago sputa fuoco, avanzando man mano verso di lei. Regina sorride quando un paio di volte inciampa nei suoi stessi lacci e lancia finte esclamazioni di richiesta di aiuto.

"Oh, il mio eroe" dice alla fine, quando Roland le lascia un bacio umido sulla guancia. Lei lo afferra, facendogli il solletico sulla pancia, mentre lui ride in modo sguaiato, cercando di slegarsi dalla morsa di Regina. Quando entrambi restano senza fiato, lo avvolge in un caldo abbraccio, perdendosi nel suo respiro e nel suo battito accelerato. "Il mio piccolo fuorilegge" sussurra al suo orecchio, mentre Roland si stringe con tutta la forza che ha al corpo di Regina.

Mentre si incamminano verso casa, Regina e Roland passano davanti ad una gelateria – Roland, in spalle a Regina.

"Regina, posso?" indica il bambino con l'indice la vetrina.

"Sei stato così bravo a salvarmi, che un gelato te lo meriti proprio" esclama lei, sentendo il piccolo dimenarsi per scendere ed irrompere nella gelateria. "Che gusti vuoi, amore?"

"Quello con i biscotti" appoggia i palmi delle mani sulla vetrina dei gelati e si alza in punta di piedi per cercare con gli occhi il suo gusto. Quando la ragazza porge il gelato a Regina, Roland la tira per la manica del maglione per farsi prendere in braccio ed afferrarlo. Bofonchia un grazie un po' impacciato alla ragazza che di rimando gli risponde un "di niente", sorridendo.

"È molto dolce suo figlio" la sconosciuta si rivolge a Regina che, senza nemmeno riflettere, la ringrazia con gli occhi che brillano. È fiera di Roland – di quel bambino che per lei è come un figlio. Quel piccolino che la cerca in modo ossessivo – col suo sguardo, con le sue manine sempre strette alle sue gambe, alle sue braccia, al suo corpo. Regina crede che anche Roland sia fiero di lei. Forse perché ha perso la madre quando era piccolo ed ora vede in lei un rimpiazzo, forse perché non l'ha mai conosciuta come la Regina Cattiva, ma solo come Regina che ha salvato Storybrooke dall'ultima minaccia. Ad ogni modo, il bambino non replica, non protesta. Sorride solo un po' imbarazzato nascondendosi dietro alle gambe di Regina che lo prende in braccio, portandolo a casa.

Roland varca la soglia d'ingresso – lo zaino e la giacca a terra, per poi correre in esplorazione. Lo sguardo di Regina segue curioso il piccolo che, reggendosi sulle mani, resta appeso alla porta di ogni camera prima di entrarci.

"Vieni qui" Regina lo blocca per la vita, lo prende in braccio. Sorride, avviandosi verso il bagno – dietro di loro, una scia di sabbia. Regina aiuta Roland a svestirsi e ad entrare nella vasca colma d'acqua calda e bolle di sapone. Prende il soffione della doccia, bagnando il viso del bambino che, per vendicarsi, schizza l'acqua addosso a Regina. Roland ride nel vederla in difficoltà. Lei fa un passo indietro nel tentativo di sfuggire alla nuova ondata d'acqua, mettendo il piede in una delle tante pozze che si erano formate in bagno. Scivola, cadendo a peso morto nella vasca.

"Regina!" esclama Roland, mentre lei torna a galla. Il bambino smette di ridere e, preoccupato, si getta su di lei. Regina, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, accenna ad un "tutto bene", massaggiandosi la nuca. Rallentata nei movimenti, si sfila il maglione, lasciandolo cadere a terra in un sonoro _splash_ e sistema la schiena contro il bordo della vasca. Roland si siede sulle sue gambe. Regina gli cinge la vita e appoggia il mento sulla spalla del piccolo. Lo osserva giocare, gli insapona il corpo e poi i capelli.

"Tira la testa indietro" lo ammonisce, prima di far scorrere l'acqua tra i suoi riccioli. Roland strizza gli occhi, tenendosi stretto al corpo di Regina. Restano a mollo nell'acqua finché non compaiono le prime piaghette sulle mani di entrambi. Regina avvolge Roland in un enorme asciugamano, posandolo sul letto.

"Resta qui, fermo" esclama, mentre lascia la stanza. Corre prima in bagno, per asciugarsi, poi in camera sua per cambiarsi. Quando torna nella stanza di Henry trova Roland, a pancia in su, ad aspettarla – immobile, come quando l'aveva lasciato. Regina gli schiocca un bacio sulla fronte, mentre lui si alza sul letto e si mette a sedere. Osserva Regina, che si muove velocemente da un armadio all'altro alla ricerca di un pigiama delle sue dimensioni. Regina parla tra sé e sé. "Eppure l'avevo messo qui" dice, mentre Roland sorride a guardarla mentre impazzisce.

"Trovato!" alla fine esclama, mostrandogli una magliettina e un paio di pantaloncini azzurri con le macchinine. Roland la lascia fare, mentre lo aiuta ad asciugarsi e a vestirsi. Quando alla fine Roland si mette in piedi, tenendosi con una mano l'elastico dei pantaloni per non farli cadere a terra, Regina scoppia a ridere. Non si ricordava quel pigiama fosse così grande. Roland non sembra indispettito dal modo in cui lei si prende gioco di lui, anzi, va dietro alla sua risata, spostandosi maldestramente un ciuffo di capelli ancora umidi all'indietro. Corre verso Regina e le stampa un bacio a fior di labbra, mentre lei lo afferra al volo. Poggia lentamente un piede dopo l'altro sulle scale, attenta a non inciampare – Roland in braccio a lei. Nessuno dei due sembra essere minimamente turbato da quel gesto così intimo, così quotidiano. Un bacio a fior di labbra, proprio come dovrebbe essere tra madre e figlio.

"Mi aiuti a preparare la pizza?" gli chiede Regina, allungandogli un po' di lievito e di farina. Roland annuisce e si dimena sulla sedia. Non sta più nella pelle. Impasta accanto a Regina che, di tanto in tanto, gli rivolge una dolce occhiata. Gli passa le mani sporche di farina sul viso, lasciandogli due strisce sulle guance, come gli indiani. Roland la imita – sfrega il naso contro il suo e ride a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Regina si perde in quel suo modo di sorridere così puro, così innocente – la teglia in mano e Roland che litiga con l'impasto che non riesce più a scollarsi dalle dita. Scuote la testa, ridendo tra sé e sé e poi, con cura, gli sciacqua mani e viso. Roland resta in grembo a Regina a colorare, mentre aspettano. Regina non fa nulla – tiene solo le braccia attorno al bambino e riposa la testa sulla sua schiena, ascoltando come respira piano.

Quando il timer suona, interrompe quel contatto contro voglia, incitando Roland a correre sul divano. A chiunque sembrerebbe strano che Regina, la patita per l'ordine, permetta al suo figliastro di mangiare sul divano, mentre guarda la tv. È assurdo. Lei, che era visibilmente disturbata da qualsiasi cosa fuori posto, non l'aveva mai permesso neanche ad Henry.

Regina pensa spesso al suo comportamento quando Roland le sta attorno – ai suoi modi di fare che cambiano, ai suoi schemi mentali che rompe. Regina pensa spesso al suo comportamento, ma mai quando sta con lui. È tutto così quotidiano – normale. E anche lei si sente così – normale. Per Roland lei non è cattiva, non è un mostro, non ha passato – è la sua mamma. È normale.

Regina gli lega al collo un fazzoletto e poi lo osserva mentre divora la pizza. "È buona?" il bambino annuisce, mentre lei lo posiziona tra le sue gambe. Regina non mangia poi tanto – si perde a guardare Roland e le sta bene. Non ha fame, non ha sonno – non ha niente. Sta bene quando il piccolo le sta attorno e la guarda – e la chiama e la ama.

"Li vuoi vedere i cartoni?" gli posa l'ennesimo bacio sulla testa e lo accarezza, prima di sfilargli il piatto vuoto dalle mani. Roland annuisce, scrutando uno ad uno i dvd.

"Cos'è questo?" a Regina viene da ridere. Non perché effettivamente la cosa la faccia ridere o perché sia necessario, solo interpreta quel gesto come qualcosa di molto ironico.

"Robin Hood" lo sa bene che sta parlando di uno stupido cartone animato, ma il suono di quel nome pronunciato da lei la disturba.

"Come il mio papà!" Roland è eccitato, Regina cerca di restare calma. Accenna un leggero "sì" con la testa e, insieme al bambino, ne studia la custodia. "E questa chi è?"

"Lady Marian" trattiene il fiato. "La tua mamma" Regina sente che la frase le resta in gola. Alza gli occhi verso il cielo nel tentativo di non piangere, man mano che Roland aumenta le domande.

"E tu dove sei?" è l'ultima cosa che Roland le chiede quando lei gli risponde che non è il suo cartone – non è la sua storia, non è il suo lieto fine. "Non mi piace" dice Roland con un tono così risoluto da chiudere per sempre l'argomento cartoni animati. "Raccontamela tu una storia" bisbiglia piano, girandosi verso di lei. Fa scivolare le gambe attorno alla vita di Regina, la stringe tra le sue braccia e appoggia la testa al suo petto.

Regina resta un attimo a pensarci e poi, facendo scorrere le dita tra i ricci del piccolo, comincia a parlare.

"C'era una volta una regina. E la regina lanciò un grande sortilegio che le diede tutto ciò che desiderava – o almeno, così credeva. Si disperò quando alla fine si rese conto che la vendetta non era abbastanza. Si sentiva sola e così cercò per tutto il reame un bel bambino che diventasse il suo fuorilegge. E poi, lo trovò" Roland alza gli occhi verso Regina. Le sorride, mentre lei lo stringe più forte a sé.

"Anche se vissero felici, non fu per sempre. C'era ancora del male là fuori, in agguato, e la regina era preoccupata per il suo fuorilegge. Lei sapeva di poter sconfiggere chiunque avesse minacciato il piccolo, ma sapeva anche di non poterlo crescere nell'ansia" le parole escono dalla bocca di Regina senza che lei nemmeno si fermi a pensarle. Ricorda di averle già raccontate ad Henry, una volta. Nonostante fossero passati più di dieci anni se le ricordava perfettamente – sintomo di quanto la sua vita fosse stata ripetutamente ingiusta con lei.

"No" bisbiglia piano, più per interrompere il suo flusso di pensieri, che per marcare un cambiamento nella storia. "Doveva mettere da parte qualsiasi apprensione e mettere suo figlio al primo posto. Così la regina si procurò un'antica pozione d'amnesia" Roland alza nuovamente gli occhi su Regina, smarrito.

"Non temere" gli accarezza la testa, posandola nuovamente sul suo petto. "Nonostante la pozione, non dimenticherà suo figlio - dimenticherà solo le sue preoccupazioni, i suoi problemi, le sue paure. E sparite quelle lei e il suo giovane fuorilegge potranno finalmente vivere felici e contenti. Per sempre".

Quando Regina mormora le ultime parole, Roland è già crollato nel mondo dei sogni – i pugni ancora stretti attorno alla sua maglietta. Regina si alza e, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, percorre la scalinata fino ad arrivare in camera. Quando prova a staccargli le mani, Roland apre gli occhi, intontito.

"Regina" biascica, strusciando la testa contro al suo petto. Lei lo culla tra le sue braccia, ripetendogli di dormire e poi si sdraia sul letto – Roland accucciato su di lei. Regina sorride e chiude gli occhi, riaprendoli solo quando, al posto dei ricci di Roland, si ritrova tra le mani paglia dorata.

"La Regina Cattiva" una voce esclama alle sue spalle e cattura la sua attenzione. Regina si accorge di essere sdraiata a terra, catturata in una una prigione. La riconosce – riconosce le segrete del suo castello, solo che lei è sempre stata dall'altra parte delle sbarre, mai prigioniera nel suo stesso regno.

"Marian?" la figura della donna si fa sempre più distinta, mentre Marian esce fuori dalla penombra. Cammina verso di lei – le sue gambe slanciate in un paio di scarpe col tacco, si nascondono dietro alla stoffa di un vestito rosso in raso. Il mio vestito, pensa Regina, facendo scivolare lo sguardo prima su Marian e poi su se stessa. Lei, vestita come una contadina. Marian, vestita come la regina. Porta i suoi abiti, le sue acconciature – "la mia magia", si lascia sfuggire a fior di labbra Regina, mentre l'altra giocherella con le dita col fumo viola che esce a soffi dalle sue mani.

"No, non dovrebbe essere così" Regina afferra le sbarre con tutta la forza che ha cercando di scardinarle. Marian ride di lei, della sua debolezza. "Non sei più tanto potente ora, vero?" prende con forza il viso di Regina tra le sue mani e lo fa sbattere contro le sbarre, portandolo a pochi centimetri dal suo. Sibila, più che bisbigliare all'orecchio di Regina. Le lancia uno sguardo di fuoco – uno sguardo di sfida.

Regina sente le unghie di Marian conficcarsi nella sua pelle. Brucia – i tagli sul volto, il palmo della sua mano contro la sua pelle.

"Lasciami, ti prego" e intanto inizia a piangere. "Non ti ho fatto niente" Regina si accascia a terra. In un angolo. Impaurita.

"Niente?" urla. Regina strizza gli occhi e stringe le gambe al petto, mentre tra le mani di Marian fluttuano fiamme di fuoco. "Tu mi hai uccisa, Regina. Tu mi hai uccisa e poi ti sei presa il mio uomo e mio figlio".

Con un cenno della mano, scardina le sbarre scaraventandole con forza dalla parte opposta della stanza. Regina si tappa le orecchie con le mani e nasconde il volto tra le gambe. "Ma tu sei qui, ora. E Robin è tornato da te, insieme a Roland. Io non ho più niente" resta appiccicata al muro e mugugna come una bambina che piange spaventata a morte.

"Stai zitta" urla, ancora, afferrandola per i capelli dietro alla nuca. Regina vorrebbe urlare, ma quegli occhi pieni di rabbia le fanno morire in gola qualsiasi suono. Soffoca, mentre Marian le sbatte la faccia contro al muro. Il colpo si amplifica nella testa di Regina. Il dolore lancinante la costringe a strizzare nuovamente gli occhi – il sangue caldo le cola sulle guance. "Non sono più riuscita ad avvicinarmi a Roland, da quando sono tornata" Marian tira su col naso, pulendosi col dorso della mano le lacrime che si è lasciata sfuggire. Poi torna a guardare Regina. "È colpa tua" sul suo volto compare un'espressione schifata.

"Lui ha sostituito la figura materna con la tua".

Mentre Marian stringe una mano attorno alla gola di Regina, l'altra la fa penetrare con un gesto rapido nel suo corpo. Regina spalanca gli occhi – il respiro completamente bloccato. Marian sente il suo cuore pulsarle tra le dita. Regina sente una morsa terribile attorno al suo cuore. Un dolore acuto le esplode nella testa e nello stomaco.

"Non te lo porterei mai via Roland" dice in un sussurro, mentre Marian estrae lentamente la mano dal corpo di Regina per provocarle un dolore maggiore. "So cosa vuol dire perdere un figlio. Non te lo porterei mai via, Marian" lo ripete in modo ossessivo. Ha smesso di piangere – non ne ha più la forza. Vuole solo che, come le sue lacrime, anche quell'agonia smetta di assillarla.

"Non potrai farlo" è l'ultima cosa che dice Marian, col tono pacato, mentre sbriciola tra le mani il cuore di Regina.

Regina si sveglia di soprassalto – il corpo imperlato di sudore. Si passa una mano sul collo, sentendo ancora le mani di Marian stringerle il collo. Respira in modo affannato, le viene da piangere.

"Regina" la scuote piano Roland che, sentendola chiamare aiuto nel sonno, si è svegliato. Regina si volta verso di lui – sul volto, ancora un'espressione confusa. "Va tutto bene" le risponde, probabilmente imitando suo padre quando cerca di calmarlo dopo un incubo. Le accarezza dolcemente il viso, mentre lei scoppia in lacrime. Roland le si arrampica sul corpo, arrivando alle sue spalle dove poggia la testa e la stringe, tenendo le mani tra i suoi capelli.

_Nove mesi dopo._

Quando Robin sente un rumore alle sue spalle, si volta di scatto. I suoi occhi si perdono per un istante in quelli di Regina – sul volto, l'espressione di una che è appena stata scoperta.

"Regina" le urla nel tentativo di fermala. Corre – lui le corre dietro, sotto agli occhi di tutta Storybrooke.

"Regina" urla di nuovo, ma lei si è già chiusa la porta alle spalle. Regina, col fiatone, si lascia andare lungo la parete facendo scivolare dalle dita le chiavi. Robin sbatte con forza i pugni contro la porta.

"Regina, apri per favore" scioglie i pugni, appoggiando i palmi delle mani e la fronte sulla porta. Resta così, in ginocchio, per un po', a supplicarla di uscire - resta in silenzio. Regina soffoca col lembo della maglietta i singhiozzi.

"_Regina" l'afferra per un braccio costringendola a voltarsi._

"_Lasciami" gli risponde come una bambina, togliendogli con la forza la mano. Continua a camminare._

"_Ti devo parlare"_

"_No"_

"_Regina, ti devo parlare"_

_Non risponde._

"_Puoi fermarti un attimo che ti devo parlare?" il tono si fa sempre più acuto, mentre la blocca nuovamente per il braccio._

"_No" urla, spingendolo all'indietro. "Non mi devi toccare" fa un passo verso di lui per minacciarlo, poi gli dà nuovamente le spalle, riprendendo a camminare._

"_È per Roland.." abbassa la voce._

_Regina si ferma – si volta, gli regala un'occhiata truce. Adesso ha raggiunto il limite, pensa._

"_Di tutte le cose che potevi dire, questa è decisamente la più schifosa" Robin prova a controbattere, ma lei ormai è partita in quarta. Lo vede da come gli punta addosso il dito, da come muove la bocca, da come si avvicina a lui. "Non sai più come attirare la mia attenzione? Non hai più argomenti?"_

_In realtà, Regina non aveva mai dato l'opportunità a Robin di tirare fuori un argomento – l'aveva evitato sempre._

"_Regin-"_

"_No" pausa. "Lascia stare i bambini" il suo indice finisce sul petto di Robin, facendo pressione._

_Dolcemente, l'afferra per i polsi, abbassandoglieli lungo i fianchi._

"_Regina" le accarezza col pollice il dorso della mano. "Roland ha davvero bisogno di vederti"._

_Regina non dice nulla. Abbassa lo sguardo e si concede qualche istante per trovare la forza per staccare le mani da quelle di Robin._

"_Va bene" comincia a ritrarle. "Domani vado a prenderlo a scuola"._

_Poi se n'era andata, lasciandolo in mezzo alla strada. A guardarla. Mentre si allontanava._

Sbuffa, prima di rialzarsi in piedi. Anche oggi è rimasto appeso alla porta di Regina.

Testa bassa, mani in tasca - cammina veloce per le strade di Storybrooke con una meta ben precisa in mente.

Quando varca la soglia di Granny's, Tinkerbell sta appollaiata su uno sgabello, sorseggiando il suo cappuccino.

"Posso?" le chiede, appoggiando la mano sullo sgabello che sta di fronte alla fata.

"Robin!" esclama lei con stupore, per poi fare cenno di "sì" con la testa e mettersi a sedere in modo composto. "Qualcosa non va?"

"È.. Regina" abbassa la testa.

"Robin, ne abbiamo già discusso mille volte"

"Lo so, è ch-"

"Non posso farle continuamente pressione"

"Non si tratta di convincerla. Devi solo aiutarmi" le prende le mani tra le sue – gli occhi pieni di disperazione. "Ti prego"

"Va bene. Cosa vuoi sapere?"

Robin resta qualche istante in silenzio a pensare a come chiederglielo. In realtà non sapeva neanche lui perché era tanto importante parlare di quella notte, ma qualcosa nella sua testa gli diceva che la soluzione stava lì – il modo per convincere Regina stava in quella notte alla locanda.

"Devi raccontarmi della storia del tatuaggio"

"Ancora?" esclama Tinkerbell shockata. Era la milionesima volta che ne parlavano.

"Tink, davvero. Non te lo chiederei se non fosse importante"

La fata sbuffa, lo guarda. Per un attimo Robin crede che lo odi, poi comincia. "È stata la sera del solstizio – la sera in cui le fate festeggiavano l'arrivo dell'estate, che ho portato Regina alla locanda" alza gli occhi su Robin. "Me lo ricordo bene. Il giorno dopo avrei perso le mie ali" resta un secondo in silenzio e poi scuote la testa. "L'ho portata davanti alla locanda. Le ho indicato l'uomo a cui era destinata – il braccio col tatuaggio a forma di leone. Le ho detto che quella era la sua seconda chance e lei mi ha risposto che poteva farcela, che poteva amare ancora qualcuno"

"Poi te ne sei andata e lei è scappata" conclude Robin, appoggiando pesantemente la testa al tavolo. Sospira.

"Mi spiace, Robin"

"No, Tink. Ci dev'essere qualcos'altro – un dettaglio, un gesto che ha fatto. Non lo so" scuote la testa, passandosi le mani sul viso. "Com'era vestita?"

Tinkerbell alza un sopracciglio come a chiedergli "davvero?", ma guardando meglio la sua espressione si accorge che no, lui non sta scherzando. "Aveva un vestito bianco" gli occhi di Tinkerbell incrociano lo sguardo di Robin. "Sai quante persone hanno un vestito bianco?" gli urla dietro, mentre lui ormai è già fuori dalla porta.

Socchiude la porta alle sue spalle, tentando di fare meno rumore possibile e poi sgattaiola per la stanza.

"Robin, sei tu?" la voce di Marian è un richiamo lontano.

Beccato, pensa, sbuffando. Non le risponde – cerca di prolungare il più possibile il momento in cui Marian lo riempirà di domande a cui non saprà come rispondere senza cadere nell'ennesima lite.

"Robin, ti ho chiamato. Non mi hai sentito?" Robin alza lo sguardo su Marian. L'ultima volta che entrando in casa non le ha risposto, al suo "mi sono preoccupata", lui si era lasciato sfuggire un "chi pensavi fosse, la strega cattiva?" finendo in una situazione di gelo totale. Quindi aveva optato per un semplice "no", per evitare situazioni spiacevoli. Non aveva bisogno di crearsele, visto com'erano andati gli ultimi mesi.

Marian si avvicina a lui, posandogli le mani sulle spalle. Mentre cerca di allungarsi per dargli un bacio, Robin le prende delicatamente i polsi, evitandola. Marian resta a guardarlo esterrefatta – lui le dice che è tornato per mettere a letto Roland.

"È già a letto" risponde lei fredda, mentre lui è già entrato nella stanza del piccolo, ignorandola.

"Papà" Roland sguscia fuori dalle coperte e, mettendosi in piedi sul letto, si lancia verso Robin. Gli sorride, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

"A nanna, campione" lo fa sdraiare nuovamente sotto le lenzuola, rimboccandogliele. Senza che il piccolo Roland chieda nulla, Robin decide di restare con suo figlio finché non è certo che stia dormendo. Vorrebbe evitare l'ennesima scenata di Marian davanti al suo bambino.

Ora è a letto, vorrebbe dirle mentre chiude alle sue spalle la porta della cameretta, ma lascia stare.

"Io esco" è l'unica cosa che riesce a mormorare, senza guardare in faccia sua moglie. Fa per aprire la porta, quando Marian gli si piazza davanti, bloccandogli il passaggio.

"Dove vai?" Robin vorrebbe tanto dirle di smetterla. I primi mesi aveva davvero provato a far funzionare il loro rapporto, poi qualcosa si era rotto - forse solo in lui, non nel loro rapporto. Lei aveva iniziato con le domande, con i dubbi. Lui non aveva mai smesso di correre dietro a Regina – letteralmente e metaforicamente. Quindi, da mesi, si erano trovati a litigare sempre per lo stesso motivo – Regina.

Robin vorrebbe dirle di smetterla perché è una farsa e, anche lei, sa già dove vuole andare.

"Marian" le dice solo, il tono ormai scocciato.

"No" sussurra trattenendo le lacrime, per poi gettarsi addosso a lui. Robin l'afferra per le braccia tenendola distante. Odia quando fa la melodrammatica. "Per favore, parliamone".

"Lo sai ch-"

"Ti prego, non te ne andare"

È la prima volta che Marian lo supplica – è la prima volta che sente quel tono disperato. Fino ad ora erano state minacce e giochetti. Intenerito dalla sua espressione, Robin le accarezza dolcemente la guancia.

"Marian, io non ce la faccio più" finalmente, si lascia sfuggire quella frase. Da quanto tempo se la teneva dentro? "Roland non ce la fa pi-" Marian si lascia sfuggire una risata soffocata, interrompendolo.

"Tu non ce la fai più?" urla, mentre Robin le fa cenno di abbassare la voce. "Da quando son tornata non faccio altro che vedere mio figlio scegliere lei al mio posto"

"Maria-"

"No, sta' zitto" spinge via la sua mano. "Va bene, mi sono detta. Roland non capisce che mi fa male"

"Roland è un bambino"

"Sì, ma tu non lo sei" alza nuovamente la voce. "Ti comporti come se lei fosse la madre di tuo figlio, come se fosse lei tua moglie. Mi hai mentito, Robin. Il giorno che mi hai detto che Roland era rimasto insieme a Little John nel bosco. Roland era con quel mostro"

"Ti ho già detto di non chiamarla così" ringhia a denti stretti, cominciando a perdere la pazienza.

"Tu mi dici che non ce la fai più? Io mi sono subita, anzi, mi correggo, subisco quotidianamente la tua storia d'amore con Regin-"

Basta.

"Vuoi sapere perché Roland è rimasto con Regina? Perché Roland non ha fatto altro che chiedere di lei dal giorno che gli hai impedito di vederla e perché ero stanco di vedere mio figlio piangere per colpa tua - per colpa delle tue scenate di gelosia, per colpa delle liti. Noi siamo adulti, Marian, ma lui è un bambino. Noi stiamo rovinando tutto, tu stai rovinando tutto – la sua infanzia, la mia vita, la nostra storia"

"Robin" questa volta è lei che appoggia le sue mani sulle spalle di Robin, per calmarlo.

"Perché non capisci?" anche lui urla – ha perso completamente il controllo. "Ti amavo così tanto, Marian, ma questi mesi hanno distrutto qualsiasi bel ricordo mi fosse rimasto di noi"

"Robin"

"No" le blocca i polsi tra le mani – stringe con forza. "È stata la tua stupida gelosia. Io ci stavo davvero provando, Marian. Ho provato a mettere da parte i miei sentimenti per Regina per riprovarci con te, perché, quando ti ho stretta da Granny's la prima volta, mi son ricordato com'era amarti. Capisci? Non ho deciso di darci un'altra opportunità solo perché era giusto. E tu hai buttato via tutto"

"Non è troppo tardi"

Robin le scoppia a ridere in faccia.

"Robin"

"Lei era la prima"

Lascia cadere la mano di Marian lungo i suoi fianchi. Esce dalla stanza.

"Everyone thinks / that I have it all / but it's so empty / living behind this castle walls" Regina barcolla lungo il cornicione del terrazzino. Un piede dietro l'altro – la testa si muove seguendo il ritmo delle braccia che oscillano nel vento. Non si sporge mai a guardare di sotto – tiene gli occhi chiusi.

Spinge fino all'estremo il suo corpo, sfida la sua magia. Crede che, mettendosi in una situazione di pericolo, tornerà a salvarla.

"Sembra una canzone molto triste" la voce di Robin alle sue spalle.

Regina si volta di scatto. Trema, lasciando la gamba destra a mezz'aria. Tiene lo sguardo fisso su Robin – le pupille dilatate che si confondono col buio della notte. Sposta il piede indietro, mancando l'appoggio. Quando si sente sorreggere solo dal vuoto, schiude leggermente la bocca, lasciandosi cadere a peso morto.

Robin l'afferra – un braccio possente attorno alla sua vita, le dita di una mano intrecciate con le sue.

"Non volevo farti spaventare" le bisbiglia piano all'orecchio, adagiandola dolcemente al suolo. Robin la scruta – i piedi nudi che ritrovano stabilità, urtando un paio di bottiglie vuote, i leggins in pelle nera ad accentuare le curve dei suoi fianchi, il corpetto in raso, stretto sulla schiena. Quegli occhi feroci che lo osservano – quegli occhi da animale che lo divorano.

"Un uomo sposato non dovrebbe guardare così un'altra donna" esclama dal nulla, ridendo da sola. Si rialza in piedi sul cornicione e, aiutandosi con le mani, raggiunge il tetto. Robin resta a guardarla, rapito dai suoi movimenti. Come una gatta, si muove a quattro zampe, fino a sdraiarsi – le gambe stese in alto e la testa sorretta appena dalla grondaia. Si passa le mani tra i capelli, mentre ricambia l'occhiata di Robin.

Restano in silenzio. Lui in piedi, il suo viso a pochi passi da quello di Regina. Lei lo guarda sotto sopra – non li ricordavo così blu quegli occhi, pensa. Quasi cede a quel blu che tanto le ricorda il mare. Vorrebbe toccarlo – allunga una mano per toccarlo.

"Regina" il suono del suo nome pronunciato da lui, la fa trasalire. Ritrae il braccio, chiude gli occhi. Nega nella sua mente il fatto che l'abbia chiamata.

"Regina" dice piano, mentre tende la mano verso la sua spalla. Lei resta immobile, sperando che quel contatto non avvenga mai. Lui si avvicina piano. Si muove a rallentatore sperando di non spezzare quell'equilibrio. Quando le sue dita entrano in contatto con la sua pelle, Regina scatta in piedi – la schiena si contrae, il peso ricade tutto sulle sue braccia. Il suo volto ora sovrasta quello di Robin. Con un balzo si lascia cadere dal tetto. Scivola veloce verso l'ingresso, scuotendo la testa. Tiene le orecchie tappate, strizza gli occhi, mentre Robin cerca di afferrarla per un braccio. Lui vuole parlarle. Lei non vuole stare a sentire.

"Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così" piagnucola come una bambina, tentando di trattenere le lacrime. "Lo sapevo" gli urla in faccia, scoppiando in un pianto isterico. Trema, mentre Robin tenta di tenerla ferma per i polsi. È così piccola, pensa lui, mentre Regina si dimena tra le sue braccia, spintonandolo. Stremata, si porta le mani sul viso e poi permette all'abbraccio di Robin di sovrastarla. Lascia scivolare fuori un singulto nervoso, tentando di riacquistare la calma. Quando Regina alza di nuovo lo sguardo, puntando gli occhi in quelli di lui, non importa dei tagli sulle labbra, mordicchiate dal nervoso o del mascara colato – Robin non può fare a meno di pensare che sia bellissima.

Regina stringe le mani attorno alla sua maglietta, poi le riapre - le fa scivolare dolcemente, prima sul suo petto, poi sulle sue spalle, poi torna a chiuderle come una morsa dietro alla sua nuca.

Reggendosi al suo collo, si alza in punta di piedi – il suo sguardo allineato con quello di Robin.

Le loro bocche allineate – Regina che si mordicchia il labbro inferiore.

Continua a fissarlo - Robin, neanche volendo, riuscirebbe ad interrompere il contatto con quegli occhi magnetici.

Per Robin accade prima piano e poi tutto insieme, quando Regina cattura le sue labbra – un bacio violento. La lascia fare - lascia che le sue mani lo spingano contro una parete, lascia che il colpo gli faccia male alla schiena, lascia che le sue dita frenetiche lo guidino nei movimenti.

Fa scivolare le mani lungo le sue gambe – prima sui fianchi, poi sulle cosce. L'afferra, sollevandola da terra. non c'è nessuna dolcezza nel modo in cui lei lo bacia, nel modo in cui lui la mette a sedere sul tavolo a mezza luna, facendole sbattere la testa contro al muro. Regina fa una smorfia di dolore, mentre il rumore di un vaso che cade a terra fa da sottofondo al suo lamento soffocato. Robin l'afferra per i capelli, costringendola a mostrargli il collo. Regina stringe le gambe attorno alla sua vita, stando attenta a fare aderire perfettamente il suo corpo con quello di Robin. Struscia abilmente una guancia contro la sua, fino a raggiungere il lobo dell'orecchio - bisbiglia piano, facendolo rabbrividire. Sorride, compiaciuta dalla sua mossa, mentre, abilmente, si districa dalla morsa di Robin. Quando ribalta le loro posizioni, presta particolare attenzione nel fargli più male possibile spingendolo contro il corrimano. Robin spalanca gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento soffocato.

Per un breve istante si congelano nel loro spazio ad ascoltare i loro respiri affannati. Regina tiene le mani lungo i fianchi – i capelli sparsi in viso, gli occhi di una guerriera in battaglia. Robin si sorregge al corrimano, ancora stordito per il dolore – per la prima volta, la rabbia. Il loro non è più un fare l'amore – non è più neanche sesso. Quella era una sfida. Chi si sarebbe fatto più male – chi avrebbe fatto più male? Chi era il cacciatore – chi la preda?

Regina si scaglia nuovamente su Robin, facendolo barcollare. Scivolano lungo la scalinata, restando incollato l'uno al corpo dell'altra. È un male unico – una costola, un ginocchio, un'anima. Robin tiene le mani sul volto di Regina – Robin la protegge. Toccando il pavimento del salotto, vorrebbero piangere, urlarsi in faccia che si amano, finire quella guerra che avevano iniziato nove mesi prima. Invece, continuano la loro gara. Robin fa scorrere le mani tra i lacci del corsetto di Regina, bruciandosi le dita nella foga. Guarda come si muove il corpo di Regina sotto al suo peso – come contorce la schiena, come contrae i muscoli, come il suo seno si alza e si abbassa ogni volta che respira. Lei si muove sinuosa tra le sue braccia, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne. Lascia i segni dei graffi sulla sua schiena, quando tira con forza per togliergli la maglietta. Robin prova a ritrarsi, finendo col sbattere contro uno spigolo. Tenendosi la testa tra le mani, soffoca un ringhio in fondo alla gola.

Regina scoppia a ridere – lui non può fare a meno di guardarla estasiato. A Robin non interessa che lei rida di lui, di quella situazione, del dolore. Lui la guarda e pensa che la vuole – su quel pavimento, in un castello incantato, sempre. E allora la bacia, perché a parole non riesce a dirglielo. La bacia piano. Lentamente appoggia le sue labbra su quelle di Regina e, mentre lui la spoglia – e mentre lei lo spoglia – crede di non averla mai vista così calma. Regina si svuota dal dolore ad ogni tocco – Regina si svuota dalla rabbia ad ogni bacio che le dà. Anche lì, mentre viene nel suo orgasmo silenzioso, Regina finalmente lascia andare tutto.

Si sdraia a terra - a pancia in giù , il respiro regolare.

"Vestiti" il tono è freddo, mentre gli dà le spalle.

"Come?"

"Ho detto vestiti" Regina si volta verso Robin che la guarda confuso. "Vai a spiegare a tua moglie il segno che ti ho lasciato" glielo indica, portandosi un dito sul collo. Poi gira nuovamente la testa dal lato opposto, posandola sul dorso delle mani. In silenzio, aspetta che la porta si chiuda alle sue spalle e che il buio della notte inghiotta Robin.

_Il giorno dopo._

Regina davanti alla superficie del mare - la testa alta e gli occhi chiusi per farsi accarezzare dalla brezza estiva. Turbinano nell'aria e sul suo viso, i capelli sciolti. Dondola le gambe avanti indietro – i piedi nudi a filo dell'acqua. Scivola dalla sua pelle la spallina del vestito rosa antico. La sistema, riportandola al suo posto con un gesto rapido, poi si stringe nelle spalle nascondendo le mani tra le gambe. Osserva come la gonna del vestito danza nel vento accarezzandole il corpo.

"Hey" per la prima volta, la voce di Robin le arriva come la cosa più naturale, più ovvia da aspettarsi in quel momento.

"Hey" risponde piano, voltandosi verso di lui - la bocca schiusa appena. Restano in silenzio a fissarsi.

Il mento di Regina all'insù – gli occhi persi nei suoi. Robin in piedi a ricambiare quello sguardo – ad osservarla mentre si mordicchia nervosamente il labbro inferiore. Quando Regina riesce ad interrompere il contatto visivo, Robin prende posto accanto a lei. Mantengono le loro posizioni, stando attenti a non invadere l'uno lo spazio dell'altra. Guardano insieme l'orizzonte. Robin lascia cadere a peso morto le gambe e si chiede a cosa stia pensando Regina. Lei, ad ogni vela che vede allontanarsi, si domanda quale sarà la sua destinazione e desidera essere lontana da Storybrooke.

"Passavo di qua per caso e ho pensato d-"

Robin si interrompe quasi subito vedendo gli occhi di Regina scivolare dalla calma superficie del mare al suo volto. Alza lo sguardo su di lei, ne studia l'espressione.

"Okay, non passavo proprio di qua per caso" mormora a bassa voce, giocando nervosamente con le mani. "Sono venuto a cercarti".

Regina gli sorride – dopo tanto, un sorriso sincero, non dettato dalle circostanze. Robin allunga una mano sul suo viso. Candidamente, le accarezza una guancia col dorso dell'indice, poi le porta dietro all'orecchio una ciocca di capelli.

"Stai bene?" chiede a bassa voce, mentre Regina s'immobilizza sotto a quel tocco.

Pensa che il modo che ha Robin di prendersi cura di lei sia molto dolce – pensa che il coraggio che ha di provarci con lei, di tornare, sia molto dolce. Nonostante lei non faccia altro che allontanarlo, nonostante lei non faccia altro che fargli male – nonostante la sera prima.

Si limita ad annuire, facendo nuovamente calare il silenzio tra loro due. Regina vorrebbe dirgli di parlare – tanto lo so che è qui per questo, pensa. Robin non sa se può farlo.

"Robi-"

"Regina" esclamano insieme. Sorridono. La tensione che un attimo prima stava palpabile tra loro, in un attimo si dissolve. Regina annuisce con la testa, incitandolo a parlare, poi stende la mani dietro la schiena, appoggiando il peso del suo corpo. Robin incrocia le gambe, posizionandosi di fronte a lei – fissa le mani di che vorrebbe stringere tra le sue.

"Si tratta della sera che sei venuta alla locanda"

Regina gli lascia giusto il tempo di finire la frase, per poi interromperlo subito. "Robin, la conosco già quella stor-"

"No" l'attenzione di Regina viene catturata dal suo tono risoluto. Quando si volta verso di lui, si accorge di quanto poca è la distanza che separa il suo corpo da quello di Robin, che sta curvo nelle spalle e si protende verso di lei. "Tu ne conosci solo un pezzo – l'altra parte la so solo io".

Regina inclina la testa di lato – sul volto, un'aria confusa.

"Quando te ne sei andata, ti ho seguita"

Regina resta immobile a fissarlo, con la stessa espressione smarrita di una attimo prima.

"Quando sei scappata, io mi sono voltato e ho visto la porta richiudersi da sola alle mie spalle – e ti ho seguit-"

"Come fai a sapere che ero io?"

"Regina, quella donna aveva un vestito bianco e dei lunghi capelli neri"

Nessuna risposta.

"Quando ho perso le sue tracce nel bosco, stava correndo verso il castello"

"Perché? Non ha senso.." Regina fa ruotare il suo corpo – sposta le gambe sul lato sinistro, reggendole con una mano. Faccia a faccia con Robin, scuote la testa.

"Neanche per me aveva senso, Regina. L'ho fatto, perché sentivo che era giusto"

"E Marian?" pausa. "Hai pensato che quella poteva essere Marian? Me l'hai raccontato tu – mi hai detto tu che vi siete incontrati-"

"No" Robin lascia scivolare il palmo della sua mano su quella di Regina. "Marian l'ho incontrata una sera d'inverno. Faceva davvero freddo e lei si era presentata solo con quel vestitino - tremava così tanto che alla fine decisi di offrirle il mio mantello"

"Inverno?"

"Sì"

"Ma io sono venuta alla locanda d'estate.." la frase le muore in gola, il cuore perde un battito.

"Il giorno del solstizio – la festa delle fate"

"Ero io" sussurra a bassa voce, lasciandosi sfuggire dalle labbra quel pensiero. Alza gli occhi verso Robin e lo ritrova lì, a sorriderle dolcemente – gli occhi pieni di calma. Le sue dita percorrono lentamente il dorso delle sue mani, le sue braccia, il suo collo, fino a raggiungere il suo viso. Robin sfiora appena le sue guance, tracciando soffici linee sulla sua pelle.

"Tinkerbell ha sempre detto che per te sarei stato una seconda chance, ma, per me, tu-"

"Ero la prima" bisbiglia, colpita più da quella rivelazione improvvisa che dal tocco delle sue mani.

"Eri la prima" le fa eco Robin, perdendosi negli occhi di Regina – ne studia l'iride, come l'assorbe completamente. Precipita nei suoi occhi – in quegli occhi dove lui vede tutto. Gli manca il fiato.

Regina, invece, resta immobile. Quasi assente a se stessa. Pensa a quella che vorrebbe essere – pensa al suo lieto fine, pensa a Roland. Pensa a quanto odio inutile c'è voluto per arrivare a questo punto – a quanto male si son dovuti fare per lasciare andare qualsiasi cosa e poi ricominciare. Pensa agli occhi di Robin e alle sue mani – a quanto la desiderano, a quanto la amano. Poi pensa a quella che è – alla paura di ricominciare, alla fiducia mancata. Pensa alle liti future che ci saranno con Marian, a come tutti l'additeranno – le accuse di essere una sfascia famiglie. Pensa che lei, ancora cattiva non vuole essere.

E poi guarda Robin. Non come prima – non con lo sguardo assente. Lo guarda davvero e pensa che, nonostante quella che vorrebbe essere, nonostante quella che è, l'unica cosa che lei vuole ora è posare le mani sul volto di Robin e baciarlo forte. Così, muove lentamente le braccia alzandole a mezz'aria. Con tutta la dolcezza di cui è capace, appoggia una ad una le dita sul suo volto. La brezza estiva che si ostina a non placarsi, continua a muovere nel vento i capelli di Regina, che coprono il suo viso – che coprono il viso di Robin. Lui chiude gli occhi – lei, ne imita i movimenti. Restano fermi, l'uno di fronte all'altra con le mani sul volto ad aspettare che uno dei due rompa quella linea di confine tracciata nelle loro menti. Robin sorride – lei lo sente tra le sue dita e sorride di rimando. Un nuovo tepore percorre il corpo calmo di Regina. La schiena, le braccia, le mani – un fascio di luce bianca che scivola fluido dalle sue dita alle guance di Robin. Magia bianca.


End file.
